The present invention relates to a belt for acupressure, and more particularly, to a belt for acupressure comprising an elastic textile belt which comprises securing elements at opposite ends of the belt for securing the belt around the waist of a user, an abdominal acupressure element having a plurality of metal protrusions on an inner surface, pouches for holding heat generating elements on an outer surface and a plurality of metal protrusions formed at several places of the inner surface, and a movable lumbar acupressure element which comprises a plurality of metal protrusions on the inner surface, a plurality of hooks on the outer surface and a pouch for holding heat generating elements between these surfaces. The movable lumbar acupressure element can be inserted onto the textile belt via said hooks.
Generally, a belt is made from elastic fabrics and has securing elements at opposite ends. Such belt merely provides a pressure effect to lumbar and abdominal portions. Even though an elastic fabric belt having a magnet, a nonferrous metal, and a mineral inserted inside has been used, particular effects from properties of those materials are not sufficient. Furthermore, those materials have the property of getting cold when they contact the skin. Thus, the belt cannot be worn for a long period of time. In order to solve this drawback, a belt having a heating wire inserted inside to keep it warm has been used. However, this belt has the drawbacks that its structure is complicated and electronic waves harmful to the human body are emitted.
Korean Utility Model application No. 2002-17374, which was filed by the present applicant, and which is the subject of corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/217,208, filed Aug. 12, 2002, relates to a belt which comprises a plurality of metal protrusions and a pouch formed on the lumbar and abdominal acupressure portions and provides acupressure and warming effects by inserting heat generating elements into said pouch. However, the belt of this prior application can only be used by a limited number of users because the plurality of metal protrusions formed on the lumbar and abdominal acupressure portions are fixed. When a user who has a waist either thinner or thicker than the given belt size wears it, only one of the lumbar and abdominal portions can receive acupressure by the plurality of metal protrusions and heat generating elements. Thus, the belt of the prior application has limited usage and is uneconomical because various sizes of the belts are required depending on the waist thickness.
There has thus been a need of users for a belt which can be used by anyone irrespective of man, woman, child and age.
The present invention was designed to solve the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a belt which can adjust acupressure portions depending on a user""s waist size and give an effective acupressure effect at a proper position as well as a warming effect.
In order to attain the above object, a belt of the present invention comprises an elastic textile belt which comprises securing elements at opposite ends of the belt for securing the belt around the waist of a user, an abdominal acupressure element having a plurality of metal protrusions on an inner surface, pouches for holding heat generating elements on an outer surface and a plurality of metal protrusions formed at several places of the inner surface, and a movable lumbar acupressure element which comprises a plurality of metal protrusions on the inner surface, a plurality of hooks on the outer surface and a pouch for holding heat generating elements between these surfaces.
Since the movable lumbar acupressure element can be inserted into the belt via said hooks, the belt of the present invention can be worn in a state in which a plurality of metal protrusions are positioned on the lumbar portion and an abdominal acupressure element is positioned on the abdominal portion, regardless of the waist thickness of the user. Accordingly, the belt of the present invention can provide an acupressure effect by the metal protrusions on the lumbar and abdominal portions, as well as a warming effect by heat from heat generating elements.